Mark of Athena
by Blacklist1000
Summary: Just the way I thought the Mark of Athena would go. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfictioners! This is the first few chapters of the Mark of Athena that I envisioned a long time ago, so I just want to put it up so that you guys can tell me how my writing style is!**

**This first chapter is completely Riordan's, just a warning!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and all associated characters. The plot, however, is my idea (:**

_**Chapter I - Annabeth**_

Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything. She paced the deck of the Argo II, checking and double checking the ballistics to make sure they were locked in on. She confirmed that the white flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew. And the back-up plan, and the back-up plan for the back-up plan.

Most importantly, she pulled aside their war crazed chaperone, Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin watching reruns of a mixed martial arts championship. The last thing they needed, flying a Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp, was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "DIE!".

Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill that she'd been feeling since the ship launched seemed to have dissipated. At least for now.

The warship descended from the clouds but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked on sight? The Argo II definitely did not look friendly. Two hundred feet long with a bronze hull, flaming metal dragon for a mast head, mounted repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. Well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet and greet with the neighbors.  
Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions, a holographic scroll, to alert their friends inside their camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull, "Wazzup?" and a smiley face, but Annabeth had vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humor.  
Too late to turn back now. The clouds broke around the hull, revealing the golden green carpet of the Oakland hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard railing. Her three crewmates took their places.

On the stern quarterdeck, Leo brushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and levers. Most helmsmen would have been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a rudder. Leo had installed a keyboard monitor aviation controls from a leer jet and dubstep soundboard and the motion control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could fire the ship by pulling on the throttle or fire the weapons by sampling an album or raise the sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD.

Piper paced back and forth behind the main mast, practicing her lines. "Lower your weapons," she murmured, "we just want to talk."

Her Charmspeak was so powerful the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat. For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried really hard to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs. Maybe a joke? Though Annabeth really could never tell with Piper. Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather.

And then there was Piper's boyfriend, Jason. He stood at the bow on a raised crossbow platform where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Otherwise he was pretty calm for a guy who was making himself a target. Over his jeans and his orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, he had donned a toga and a purple cloak, symbols of his old rank as praetor. With his wind ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control, just like son of Jupiter should. He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitate to blow them out of the sky.

Annabeth tried to fight it, but she didn't completely trust this guy. He acted too perfect, always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even looked too perfect. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking 'maybe this was a trick and he betrayed us. What if we sail into Camp Jupiter and he says, "Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you."

Annabeth didn't think he would do that, but still. She couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's forced exchange program between the two camps. Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory and sent him to this Roman camp. In exchange, the Greeks got Jason. None of that was Jason's fault, but every time Annabeth looked at him, she remembered how much she missed Percy.  
Percy, who might be below them right now.

Oh god. Panic welled up inside her. "I'm a child of Athena," she said to herself, "I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted."

Then she felt it again, that familiar shiver, as if an evil snowman had crept up right behind her and was breathing down her neck. She turned but no one was there. It must be her nerves. Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for help, but now that was impossible. Not this last month since she'd had a horrible encounter with her mom and had gotten the worst present of her life.  
The cold pressed closer. She thought she heard a voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in her body tensed. She knew something was about to be terribly wrong. She almost ordered Leo to reverse course. And then, in the valley below, horns sounded.

The Romans had spotted them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fanfictioners! This is the first few chapters of the Mark of Athena that I envisioned a long time ago, so I just want to put it up so that you guys can tell me how my writing style is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and all associated characters. The plot, however, is my idea (:**

_**Chapter **__**II - Annabeth**_

As Annabeth lowered herself down on the ladder towards Camp Jupiter, her old doubts came racing back to her. Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, she felt slightly dizzy. Suddenly, she felt as though she couldn't take it anymore. But, as a true daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, she climbed down from the stationary Argo II. When her feet touched the ground, she put on an external facade of complete calmness, took her place next to Jason, and scanned the crowd for Percy. Percy Jackson, the person she had most wanted to see for eight whole months now. And then she saw him. Goodness, was he wearing a toga? And a purple cape at that. She had to admit, he looked extremely cute. He was walking with his arms thrown around two people, a well-built kid with a boyish face, and a girl, who looked extremely out of place, and uncomfortable. But as soon as he saw her, his smile grew broader, and he opened his arms, while slowly walking towards her. The Romans seemed to part, like an honour guard for him, an she notices how tall he had become. Her mind phased out, and the next thing she knew, she was hurtling towards him, and throwing herself into those powerful, reassuring arms. His presence counteracted the chill she had faced and the fear, ever since she had received that last terrible gift from her mother, who had uttered the words, "Be careful with it, you know the stakes."

The memory of that ominous parting was erased as she hugged Percy. But her peace was lost when a voice yelled out, breaking the perfect silence, "Praetor Reyna, he is evidently a spy! Look at him with the Greeks, the traitor that he is!" The tension in the air suddenly stiffened, as Percy broke the embrace, and turned to the speaker. Annabeth looked past him, his hand in hers, and saw a scrawny little kid, also wearing a toga, and holding a... Was that a teddy bear? With it's stuffing all on the floor, and a knife in the other. She pondered how Terminus had tolerated this breach of rules, when she realised that it was a ceremonial knife, of Jupiter Optimus Maximus, and that this kid would not dare use it as a weapon of any sorts.

Percy calmly said, "Romans, and legionnaires! I present to you your lost praetor, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter!" in a booming voice. And that was when all hell broke loose. Jason was swarmed by people who hugged him, cheered for him. But all that came to an abrupt standstill when the legionnaires remembered about their other praetor. Annabeth held her breath when the praetor, came up to Jason and hugged him. She realised that Piper wouldn't take to this kindly. Oh well, that was a problem to deal with some other time. Right now, building an alliance on shaky foundations was her goal.

Breaking free of the embrace, Reyna faced the crowd and said,"Legionnaires! Return to the senate at once! It is time for us to discuss the Prophecy of Seven with our... allies. All those on duties other than the senate meeting will return to them. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Praetor!" came the chorused reply.

Once Annabeth had her fill of staring at her boyfriend, she looked around at New Rome. The architecture astonished and amazed her. The beauty of the buildings far surpassed that of the original Rome, and she was left in no doubt as to the state of the original Roman Empire, in terms of architectural wonders. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bickering.

"You're praetor! I haven't even moved into your house, because You are the rightful praetor! Shut up, and go sit there with Reyna!"

"I haven't been here in eight months! I haven't led them into battle like you did only yesterday! You deserve to be praetor!"

Boys. But unfortunately one couldn't live without them. In Annabeth's case, this was especially true for one person, the boy whose hand was intertwined with hers. In any case, she said, "Seaweed Brain, take Jason and both of you get up there. Now." she said, in a voice that brooked no argument.

They were speechless for a second, their mouths forming identical circles, until Percy said, "If you say so, Wise Girl."

Percy pulled Jason with him, and they went up to Reyna, and stoop behind Reyna's chair, like a pair of bodyguards, each with either Aurum or Argentum at their feet. Reyna rolled her eyes, but called for order in a loud and booming voice.

The senate meeting had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fanfictioners! This is the first few chapters of the Mark of Athena that I envisioned a long time ago, so I just want to put it up so that you guys can tell me how my writing style is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and all associated characters. The plot, however, is my idea (:**

_**Chapter **__**III - Percy**_

Releasing Annabeth's hand, which Percy wasn't aware of holding for such a length of time, he stood up, consciously aware of Annabeth's silent smirk thanks to the toga he was wearing. Jeez, it was temporary! Why did no one get it... ADHD kicking in, let's focus, he thought. He said in a deep voice, the one he only used to address the Roman Senate,"Welcome Romans, and Greeks, to this Senate session. Before we continue to discuss the Prophecy of Seven, as a matter of courtesy and necessity, we should recognise the Greeks as our allies and allow them to introduce themselves. For all of you who do not know me, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, praetor to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, defeater of Kronos, Saviour of Olympus, and one of the Seven referred to in the Prophecy." and he sat down, motioning for Jason to get up.

"I am Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, praetor to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, consul to demigods, slayer of Krios, freer of Juno, and another of the Seven."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, bearer of the Mark of Athena, official architect of Olympus, and girlfriend of Percy Jackson." she added slyly, glancing at Percy, who, although struggling to smile, was overwhelmed with misery the minute she mentioned the Mark, recalling Ella's words from his quest.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Triston McLean, charmspeaker, and another of the Seven."

"Leo Valdez," at which Percy heard a squeak from Hazel. He silenced her with a look that said, _Not now_," Son of Hephaestus, Vulcun to y'all, Fire User, Supreme Commander of the Argo II." No sooner had he finished, than Piper said,"Repair Boy." Now that broke the tension in the room, quite effectively, in fact. Embarrassed, Leo sat down, and started playing with fire in his hand. Percy felt sorry for the guy, with his Latino Elf features.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, and Sister by blood to Jason."

"Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares."

"Connor Stoll, son of Hermes."

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

And so the introductions continued till there were none left. Percy was proud of his family from Camp Half Blood, and the pride coloured his cheeks.

"As you all know, two major Gods have visited Camp Jupiter, warning us that the Prophecy of Seven is finally coming to pass. You all are aware of the expedition to Alaska, which failed in the '80s, and our recent quest an victory over the giant and his army which attacked us. Of course, we could not have done it without Queen Hylla and the Amazons," he said, inclining his head towards them,"but now, legionnaires, comes the hard part. We must unite with our Greek allies, and together we must.."

"TRAITOR!" cried someone. As Percy looked around, he noticed awed looks from his friends, who were obviously surprised that he could speak so well. Well that's one up from the idiot that Wise Girl thought him to be. But that was lost as he turned towards Octavian, who was obviously the cause of the disturbance. His face hardened, and his voice was calm and as cold as ice, as he replied to Octavian,"Octavian, listen up. We know you're an idiot, and that you don't respect the gods, but this was told to me by Juno herself. While the gods have been locked up in Olympus just because Zeus was too hot headed and egoistic to listen to a demigod like me, who was offered immortality,"he shouted over the thunder rumbling in the sky,"So, unless you want to accuse JUNO of getting the interpretation of the prophecy wrong, I'd recommend you keep quiet, or get zapped to oblivion."

Silence ensued after Percy's speech, and it wasn't just because he had beaten Octavian at his own game. He was glowing, literally, with an aura pulsing around him. The people in the room could feel the rage of the sea within Percy, and they wisely decided not to interfere. But then a senator, and a centurion rose slowly, clapping. They set an example which was echoed throughout the hall until every single person in the hall was standing, clapping at Percy's speech, rallying around him as a leader as he stared at Octavian square in the eye, challenging him to question his words, something that even Octavian was unwilling to do. Thoroughly defeated, Octavian stalked out of the room.

The change in atmosphere was immediate. No one followed Octavian, nor did they sympathise with him. They smiled vindictively at his plight, and sat down, each one of them amazed at what Percy had accomplished. They all settled down and then Percy continued, his shoulders much more relaxed and loose than they were an instant ago. He was now sure that after the Seven left Camp Jupiter, Octavian's claim to praetorship would be refuted unanimously by the legion.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get back to he matter at hand.." started Percy before he was interrupted by Reyna. She said,"I think that's enough for a day, Percy. Why don't we let your friends get comfortable with Camp?"

"Yeah I think that's a great idea, Reyna," said Percy, cottoning on to her point.

"Well then, meeting dismissed! Get to the mess hall, it's nearly time for lunch, and make our new friends comfortable! We shall have another meeting later in the afternoon. Oh, and war games after dinner today!"

This was met with loud cheers and general approval from all those familiar with the term.

There was a general chatter, as the senators and guests rose. Percy stalked out, evidently furious with something. As he passed people, silent whispers followed him, but as soon as he left the Senate House, the sound of chatter followed him.

He was furious. In fact, furious wasn't a strong enough word for it. Him, a _traitor_? Even when that blasted goddess Athena had told him that his fatal flaw was _loyalty_? But even that didn't bother him. No, what bothered him was that a few of the senators had been in agreement with the single word that Octavian had been able to utter while the Senate had been convened. He couldn't afford to alienate even one Roman to Octavian's words, for even that could result in the complete downfall of the entire effort to sop that wretched goddess, Gaia.

He went to one of his favourite spots in Camp Jupiter, in the Little Tiber. And sat there, in peace. Soon he was disturbed by a change in the currents, and looking up, saw his fathers face in the water. Not just that, he saw his father rise out of the waters.

"I know where the Sybilline Books are."


End file.
